Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method of the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As sizes of document images to be scanned, there are not only regular sizes such as A4 and A3 but also arbitrary sizes of documents created by users. When such an irregular size document is scanned, an operation of a mode (hereinbelow, referred to as an adjustable size mode) has been known which determines a document size while scanning by a reading apparatus without causing a user to input the document size.
In addition, an operation has been known in which a document image is not entirely stored in a memory, but only a portion thereof needed after enlargement is stored in the memory when being scanned and enlarged in order to reduce a usage amount of the memory when the scan operation is performed in an enlargement setting. Since only a portion of an image is processed, a processing man-hour can also be reduced, and performance can be improved.
In addition, a technique has been known which realizes an efficient memory use by switching a memory to be used according to a magnification ratio (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-60491).
However, when the scan operation is performed in the enlargement setting, a document size cannot be determined before scanning in the adjustable size mode, and thus there is a case that it is not sure which portion should be extracted in the scanning to enlarge an image at a position intended by a user, and an output is not what the user intended.